


Carnal

by orphan_account



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: :/ sehyoon's name doesnt come up right in the tags so i fixed it, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, This is, and sehyoon is a sub in this woops, anyway yes, guilty pleasure, i got nothing to say except sorry, i like the older to be the sub ;), unadulterated smut, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: car·nalˈkärnl/adjectiveadjective: carnalrelating to physical, especially sexual, needs and activities."carnal desire"





	Carnal

**Author's Note:**

> As always, forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes

 

            Byeongkwan pushes Sehyoon in the wall, his mouth unrelenting as he lays kisses and bites along his neck, hands keeping the older man pinned to the bathrooms wall. Sehyoon responds with a high-pitched whimper and rolls his hips against Byeongkwan, arching his back off of the cold wall, his skin burning and yearning to be touched. The younger man doesn’t let up and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh, sucking on the now blooming bruise and soothing his tongue over it, earning whimpers from Sehyoon – ones he greedily eats up.

            “You like this?” Byeongkwan whispers against the sweat slicked skin, his lips upturned in a smirk. Sehyoon can’t respond with words and only tilts his head back, letting out a needy whine. “I’m going to guess that’s a yes, hyung,” Byeongkwan says slowly, pulling his lips away from the older mans neck and letting his lips ghost over his skin, until he’s only centimeters away from Sehyoon’s own lips. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

            Sehyoon opens his lips and breathes slowly. “Y-Yes…Please, fuck- Byeongkwan-ah.”

            The other grins, large and Cheshire like. “Since you asked so nicely, I will.” Byeongkwan crashes their lips together, all tongue and teeth, biting lips and quiet moans. Pulling away, he presses a few chaste kisses onto wet, saliva covered lips and hums. “Hyung, you’re making the prettiest, dirtiest sounds right now…Do you want it that badly?”

            Sehyoon pries his hands away from Byeongkwan’s grip and hooks his fingers through the youngers belt loops. “ _Please._ ” He’s breathless, tone breathy and needy. Byeongkwan falters – he wasn’t expecting Sehyoon to be this _pliant_. It comes as a surprise, but he’s quick to get back on his feet and he tugs the older close, their hips close. He can feel Sehyoon’s arousal and it only fuels his teasing further.

            “You have to tell me how bad you want it, hyung.”

            It’s risky, doing this in the bathroom of the practice room they’ve rented. But Sehyoon had looked so cute during dance practice, his brows creased and lips pushed in a pout as he memorized the moves. Really, really cute.

            Sehyoon whines loudly, his eyes pleading as he tugs on the belt loops and forces their bodies as close as he can, clothed erections rubbing against one another. It draws a moan from the older mans mouth and Byeongkwan is quick to swallow it in a biting kiss. “I want it so much- Byeongkwan-ah, _please_.” He begs again, trying his luck and pushing the shorter man closer to the edge.

            It’s carnal desire between them. Rushed hand-jobs laced with dirty talk, quick blowjobs in the bathroom of their dorm. They haven’t been able to get close at all and Byeongkwan knows how needy Sehyoon can get – just how clingy the older man gets. He’s purposely been distancing himself, only offering brief touches of their hands or hugs. He knows Sehyoon can’t take it. He knows his plan had worked, judging by the way Sehyoon had looked at him as dance practice ended. He knows Sehyoon’s probably close to snapping the thin string of desire.

            It’s also the rarer times when Sehyoon begs to be fucked. Byeongkwan enjoys it, watching the other be undone, knowing it’s his work. His words, his hands – everything is his doing. Other times it’s slow, love-making, and passionate words hurriedly whispered between them.

            Byeongkwan likes the carnal side more. He grins widely and reaches up to grab blond hair, wet with sweat and twists his fingers in the locks, enjoying the strangled gasp he receives from Sehyoon. “Knees.” The blond doesn’t have to think twice, removing his fingers from the belt loops and dropping down roughly, ignoring the way his knees protest the harsh treatment, aching and sending shivers up his spine. Sehyoon also doesn’t have to be told to open his mouth, tongue lolling out and waiting for the heavy feeling of Byeongkwan’s dick.

            It doesn’t come.

            He looks up, confusion written all over his face and sees Byeongkwan languidly stroking himself over his face. Sehyoon goes red and shuts his mouth, swallowing thickly.

            “I didn’t tell you to close your mouth, hyung.” Byeongkwan’s voice is calm yet stern, his breathing erratic as he flicks his wrist and continues stroking himself. The older is quick to comply and opens his mouth, hands politely placed in his lap – resisting the urge to touch himself. Byeongkwan’s other hand is still in his hair, slowly running his fingers through the soft blond locks. “Good boy.”

            Sehyoon shudders in anticipation at the praise, his jaw slightly starting to ache but it’s all worth it. Byeongkwan slowly rolls his hips and the tip of his dick is sitting against Sehyoon’s tongue, the heavy taste making him let out a groan. It’s salty and yet Sehyoon finds himself wanting to taste more. Byeongkwan is slow, deliberate, and teasing as he inches his cock further into the elders mouth, letting out a soft moan as the warmth engulfed him, the velvety feel of Sehyoon’s tongue addicting.

            Sehyoon keeps his mouth open because he is a good boy, is he not? The tendrils of desire pool in his stomach and bloom along his skin as he looks up at Byeongkwan through his lashes. The younger’s mouth is parted slightly, cheeks flushed as he struggles to get himself together and not fuck the shit out of Sehyoon’s willing mouth. Sehyoon can’t help but feel _proud_ that he is the one who can undo Byeongkwan like this, push and pull him until the younger is all over him.

            It’s carnal desire, after all.

            Byeongkwan rolls his hips and pushes down on Sehyoon’s head slightly, forcing his cock down the elders throat as he fucks into his mouth, keeping his pace slow as if he’s testing the waters. Sehyoon knows better and only relaxes his throat, the wet, sopping sounds of his saliva and the cock in his mouth loud in the empty bathroom. The pace picks up as Byeongkwan’s mind blanks slightly, thinking only about the feeling of Sehyoon’s mouth around his cock and how _good_ it feels. The sounds are lewd, the older letting out muffled sounds as he chokes on the youngers arousal, his eyes brimming with tears and jaw aching from how it’s held open.

            With a drawn-out curse of “fuck” Byeongkwan pulls out of Sehyoon’s mouth, a string of saliva connecting red, plump lips to the head of his cock. Sehyoon’s lips are covered in saliva and precum, cheeks flushed and eyes watery. He looks thoroughly fucked out even if they haven’t started anything yet, a sliver of drool and precum sliding down his chin.

            “Such a good, good boy. Up.”

            Sehyoon can feel the embarrassment creep up his neck but the praise makes him react, a soft, hoarse whimper drawn from his lips. His own neglected erection is throbbing in his pants, chaffing, and making him squirm. Sehyoon gets up and licks his lips, locking eyes with Byeongkwan and feeling his stomach churn pleasantly, the desire only eating him up further. Byeongkwan was an ass for teasing him with light touches for a whole month, leaving him with nothing but _want_.

            Want that was so carnal and deep, Sehyoon can feel it in his veins as Byeongkwan pulls him into a messy kiss, all teeth and tongues like they prefer. The shorter man is pushing him against the granite sink, his back pressed against the sharp edge and eliciting a loud whimper – it’s not painful. Byeongkwan lifts him easily and places him on the counter, his hands wild as he unbuttons Sehyoon’s pants, tugging them down and tossing them aside alongside his boxers.

            The cold air makes Sehyoon sigh breathily and Byeongkwan trails sloppy kisses down his neck and chest, lifting his sweaty shirt until it barely reaches above Sehyoon’s chest, rolled up and messy. There’s the lingering anxiety of being caught by the other band members – even though they’re all probably resting up or going over choreography again.

            It’s not like they don’t know. They just choose to turn a blind eye.

            For that, Byeongkwan is grateful.

            Flashing a dangerous smile, Byeongkwan nibbles on the inside of Sehyoon’s thighs, his hands holding both of them tightly and wrapping them around his waist. “What do you want, Sehyoon hyung?”

            Sehyoon breathes heavily and tightens his legs around Byeongkwan’s waist, tugging him closer as he supports himself on the cold granite with his elbows. “You. I want you, Byeongkwan.”

            Byeongkwan’s fingers kneed into Sehyoon’s ass and he digs his nails bluntly into the soft skin. “Me? That’s not a good enough answer, baby.”

            “ _Daddy_. I want Daddy’s cock, please. I _need_ it, please, please.”

            It’s been so long since they’ve brought out their kinks like this – Byeongkwan can’t help but kiss Sehyoon chastely on the lips and rummage for the lube and condom in his pocket. “Mm, that’s a much, much better answer.” He’s careful, not wanting to rip the condom as he tears it open and rolls it over his cock. “You can touch yourself, baby.” Byeongkwan whispers, seeing how Sehyoon’s fingers twitch with the need to give himself some friction, to be touched.

            Sehyoon wraps his fingers around his leaking cock and nearly sobs from the feeling, slowly pulling on it and enjoying the friction from his hand, the sensation absolutely relieving. He tilts head back slightly as he inhales a shaky breath, a moan gurgling from his throat as he rolls his hips up into his hand desperately, but it’s not enough for him to come undone. He needs more.

            Byeongkwan pops open the lube and watches as Sehyoon’s body responds to the sound, the elders thighs trembling slightly. He pours the cold liquid onto his fingers, letting it warm up slightly on his skin before sliding his fingers along the twitching hole.

            “ _Fuck._ ”

            The shorter laughs softly and bites Sehyoon’s thigh again, slipping a finger inside with ease. He looks up at the blond and cocks a brow, a knowing smile on his face. “Someone prepped himself earlier, huh?”

            The older lets out a sound akin to a childish whine and rolls his hips against Byeongkwan’s finger. “I couldn’t…wait…” His hand releases his cock, a tongue darting out to lick pink lips in anticipation. Byeongkwan adds a second finger and scissors him slowly, dragging blunt nails along his walls and pulling the strings that make Sehyoon whimper and turn into a begging mess within seconds.

            Like he is now.

            “Please, _please_ , just fuck me, fuck- shit, _Daddy_.”

            Byeongkwan wants nothing more than to torture the older some more but decides against it as he’s behaving so nicely. He pulls out his fingers and silences the hiss falling Sehyoon’s lips with a kiss, lining himself up slowly with the others puckering entrance, wanting to be filled. Byeongkwan pushes in with one solid thrust, doubling over Sehyoon’s body slightly as he lets the older adjust to the feeling of being filled to the brim.

            Sehyoon mewls loudly and squirms his hips slightly, nails digging into the granite sink slightly as he adjusts to the feeling. He’s not _long_ , but God he’s girthy and the feeling only makes him feel full, igniting something in his veins. Sehyoon rolls his hips slightly, testing the waters and drops his head backwards again, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “Move,” he hisses softly, his dark eyes swirling with his lust and desire.

            _Carnal_ , Byeongkwan thinks as he grips Sehyoon’s hips tightly, leaving bruises in the shape of fingertips. Neither of them can care, this moment between them is all they’re focusing on. It’s pure desire and soon Byeongkwan’s hips are snapping, perfect form showcasing his dancing prowess as he thrusts in and out of Sehyoon’s body. He eats up the high-pitched whimpers and moans falling Sehyoon’s mouth as he mindlessly pounds into him on the sink counter, skin against skin and heat against heat.

            Their hearts are beating in the same, carnal dance and matching its rhythm.

            Sehyoon can’t muster up any words to explain how good it feels, to finally feel Byeongkwan inside him and holding him like this. All that comes out from his mouth are moans that bounce off of the white walls and reverberate in his ears, telling him how good it feels. He doesn’t even know if he’s _saying_ anything coherent, words slurred with moans falling from his lips as the younger mans cock slides in and out of him, his body tensing up around the intrusion and pulling growls from Byeongkwan’s throat.

            “Such a good boy, baby.” Byeongkwan practically snarls, his breathing rough and erratic and all he can think is how _delicious_ Sehyoon looks, hickeys littering his neck and collars, his head tilted back and exposing his neck as nothing but moans float out of it – mixed with his name. He can’t help but want to ruin him some more, angling his hips to find that spot he knows will have Sehyoon melting in his hands.

            The older man jolts and white clouds his vision as his nerves light on fire, rushing through his body in such a flurry he can’t help but cry out and sob loudly, wanting more of that painfully good feeling. “Right there- Fuck, _Daddy_ , that feels good-” His words are slurring together into a soupy mess and his brain feels hazy. All he can think about is Byeongkwan fucking him into oblivion and the younger is certainly doing that, his hips never relenting as he uses all he has to press the head of his cock against that bundle of nerves.

            Byeongkwan bites his lip, sweat rolling down his forehead as he exerts more energy into wrecking Sehyoon, trying to ignore the way his walls clench around him and push him faster into wanting to cum. It’s building in his stomach, a steady fire that doesn’t want to die out as he litters bites and whispers dirty words that are only meant to be heard between the two of them. He notices how good Sehyoon is being, not touching himself and teases him by blowing a breath of hot air across the tip of his angry cock. The response is immediate in the form of a loud curse and jerk of his hips, Sehyoon’s mouth parted and his lip’s glistening with saliva.

            “You can touch yourself, baby boy. Go ahead, you have all the permission.”

            “Make yourself cum for me, hyung.”

            Slender fingers fist his cock and Sehyoon’s crying, not out sadness but because of how _fucking_ good it feels. His wrist moves quick, flicking in short, rushed movements that are hardly in time with each thrust. He can’t think clearly, his lungs struggling to get air and his brain a puddle that can only think about Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan inside him, Byeongkwan kissing him right now and Byeongkwan’s stuttering thrusts as he rushes his orgasm.

            Sehyoon is undone first. His vision is splattered with colour as his eyes shut tightly, white coating his stomach and he tightens around Byeongkwan in a way that makes the younger curse loudly.

            One thrust. Two thrusts. Three thrusts has Byeongkwan spiraling into climax and he lets out a loud groan as he spills his seed into the condom. He pulls out slowly, pulling off the condom and wrapping it up, tossing it in the bin. Sehyoon slowly sits up and slides down from the counter, nearly slipping but Byeongkwan catches him and he steadies himself.

            “Feel good?” Byeongkwan asks as they both get dressed, cleaning themselves up wordlessly but _knowing_ what they were thinking. They didn’t need words that often.

            Sehyoon bites his lip. “Yeah, really good…”

            The younger tugs Sehyoon down for a possessive kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip and smiling against his lips. Sehyoon responds with a whisper of words, his hands on Byeongkwan’s hips.

            “Don’t ever leave me attention starved. That was torture.”

            Byeongkwan keeps their lips close and can’t help but kiss him again, murmuring against swollen lips.

            “Don’t let me get jealous then, baby boy.” He pulls away and winks, walking out of the bathroom knowing Sehyoon is trailing after him.

            “Fuck you,” Sehyoon says, his voice soft yet audible for Byeongkwan to hear. He only grins wider.

            It’s carnal desire after all between them.

            That’s their love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here thank you for reading. My brain threw this up so I had to write it. Had to take a little break from my 2Seung a little, to think about how I want to progress the plot. Don't worry, it's not abandoned. Leave a kudos and a comment if you likes it :)


End file.
